Suiko Masaki
Suiko Masaki is 17 years old and the oldest of the twin sisters of the Masaki family aswell as the brightest of them. Personality Suiko's personality is almost the opposite of Kourin Masaki's personality. She likes having rules and following them and is always a strict and formal person with a love for magic and despise against weapon users. She rarely let's herself be overthrown by her own or other peoples emotions and instead follows the logical route. A reason for this might have been the childhood tragedy, where as Kourin Masaki's second personality took over Kourin's body and killed their mother while Suiko was watching; making her shut down nearly all of her emotions. This is also partially why Suiko keeps scolding her sister to the extreme whenever she does something wrong, because she don't want any more mistakes like that happening ever again. Even though she is a bit appealing, she despise or hate people who would use it inorder to get what they want, especially the way Kourin uses it. Suiko a very personal and private person who would rather not share any detail about herself. Overall she is a bit shy and don't have allot of confiedence socialy, though she is very arrogant and often brags about her magical skills but hates whenever people bring up the theme of weapon fighting. Appearance Background Suiko has always been a shy/private girl who was rapidly increasing her magical skills and abilities to the extreme inorder to meet and surpass the expectations that the Masaki family had for her; all while not batting one eye on her sister who was struggeling even learning just basic magic. Up through the years Suiko has been quiet and calm child who never did much activity but rather studied inorder to get stronger. This is something which led her to develop a very weak and fragile body but a strong and powerful mind and magic knowledge. Her IQ is at about 186 at the time and she is capable of doing multiple angular calculations inorder to know where the enemy will strike inorder to dodge it with as low amount of movement as possible. At the age of 8 when Suiko decided to try and master the Arc of Magic, though she was struggeling for a few months due to her emotions after she suddenly noticed how Kourin still wasn't able to use the magic she was capable of using at age 5. She felt sorry for her and this blocked her way of achieving the capacity needed to start learning Arc of Magic. However, at the age of 8, Suiko witnessed Kourin Masaki relentlessly murder her own mother infront of her, making her shut down all of her emotions and thus making her capable of learning how to use Arc of Magic magic. When she was 9, her father decided to make her, Kourin's bodyguard inorder to prevent any disasters like what happend to their mother. Ever since then, Suiko has been beside Kourin as her partner and keeping her second personality in check while she kept getting closer to Mastering the usage of the Arc of Magic magic. Weapon(s)/Equipment Magic & Abilities Magic Arc of Magic spells *'Titan '- Allows the caster to inject the Raw Magic into any natural structure then the natural structure would turn into a Titan (Though the appearance does not need to be humanoid'ish. It can be anything the caster can imagne). Though the size of the Titan will vary due to the amount of natural structure of that element and the amount of Raw Magic injected into it. *'Tame '- Is the spell needed inorder to take control over a Titan *'Empty '- Makes the target unable to regain magic due to the Raw Magic being directed away from him/her/it for a short amount of time, though this spell takes up allot of magic inorder to be held up. *'Mage Revival' - Is a spell which let's the caster regenerate their magica once every other day by forcing a large amount of Raw Magic inside of them (Which is otherwise impossible) and thus fill up their amount of Contained Magic. However, the downside to this spell is that it takes on allot of physical stress and needs allot of endurance aswell as the caster has to be below 15% but above 10% of their normal maximum amount of magic. *'Elemental Change' - Allows the caster to change Raw Magic into one of the five elements as magic (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning) should the caster be capable of using the element that they change the Raw Magic into in advance ways. *'Magic Law '- Allows the caster to gather up allot of concentrated magic inorder to create a bomb that can float around wherever the caster feels like. Even though the sphere of concentrated magic is invisible to people who does not use Arc of Magic, people can still sense it when it get's close to them. *'Mage Override '- Is a spell which allows the caster to increase the maximum amount of magic inside of them an let them be able to use all five elements as magic within the Elemental Change spell. However they can not use the magics in normal. However, this deals great physical and mental damage to the user and can slowly limit their normal magical capacity and their life span. *'Ethereal Creation '- Allows the caster to gather Raw Magic and let it become physical, and viewable to people who does not use Arc of Magic. Though the shape of the creation can be whatever the caster can imagne, a sword, a shield, a pet and etc. However it follows the same rules as the normal Raw Magic and the Titan spell; If the Raw Energy that makes up the creation that the caster desired is outside for long enough, it will turn into a seed. Though should the sword/armor or etc cut the caster, it will create a leak on the caster's body. Making their magic flow out of their body until it has healed. The time it takes to heal and the amount of magic flowing out of the wound each time depends on the size. Though this effect does not apply to other targets than the caster him-/herself. Earth Magic Spells *'Mountain' - Creates a rocky mountain with sharp edges where people could easily cut themselves almost anywhere within the caster's proximity. *'Rumble '- Creates an earthquake which only effects the target and not the caster or anything surrounding them in any form of way. *'Ravine' - Splits the ground apart to create a gigantic crack wherever the caster seem fit. Plant Magic Spells *'Jungle '- Summon a gigantic jungle forrest from nothing. The jungle will move by the caster's biddings. *'Knuckle Vines' - The caster summons multiple vines that grow off of the ground and the end of the vines have a knuckle shape, the vines are capable of going in for an attack very fast and repeatedly. *'Plant Skin '- The spell gives the caster the ability to create a plant skin over them instantly and then leave the skin inorder to envade attacks aswell as creating clones that can fight for the caster. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Even though Suiko has near no offensive combat skills which doesn't involve the use of magic, her IQ of 186 comes in handy whenever she wants to dodge something or someone. She mostly remains on the defensive side if she is attacked directly and will try to get some distance between herself and the target as soon as possible inorder to not get hit by the enemy's attacks or affected by them in any way. Body Traits *'Extraordinary Knowledge '''is very rare these days but Suiko is capable of remembering everything she sees, whether she wants to or not due to her Photo Memory she is capable of reading a book in a matter of second and re-read it in her mind whenever she wants. *'Fortune Telling 'due to Suiko's incredibly large IQ, she is capable of predicting what's gonna happend in the near future to something/someone. *'Delicate Perceiving Skills '''is the ability that Kourin aquired by reading all of the books containing information about magics and such. She can spot an ant hill and the ants moving around it without even turning her head from a 100 meters distance with ease. Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:ElixSupreme